Beneath Blue Eyes
by thelightwithin
Summary: A Christmas Ball with a Talent show! Ain't going to say any more then that or it'll ruin the story!


Beneath The Blue Eyes

One-Shot

'Seto Kaiba is always described as some one cold hearted…' Tea thought. She lifted her eyes up to the dark sky. Sun set had been just seconds before and still she had to get home, not that she really cared. When she got this brief silence, she always enjoyed it. It gave her space just to think, even about the most random things. Today's subject of thought was Seto Kaiba. 'It is weird how hetreasures those Blue Eyes though…The Blue Eyes dragons, so powerful and dangerous. Maybe that's why Seto likes them. Or maybe its because they both have the same colored eyes…' her thoughts continued on like that, remembering even the smallest thing. When she arrived at her house, it was all to soon for her. She knew her parents would insist on her doing homework, practice dancing and singing. Yes, singing. She was a part of the choir. Of course none of her friends knew that she was in the choir at school, and she was planning to keep it that way. Some things are better without others knowing them…like when you have a crush on someone. If you tell people, they tease you. Opening the door, she went to her room and started on a project.

--

Tea was waiting on the side path, waiting patiently for Yugi. Being slightly impatient she tapped her foot. Yugi soon came out the door, sliming brightly.

"You ready, Tea?" Yugi asked. Tea just nodded. The walk to school wasn't very long, but with no conversation, it seemed to take forever.

--

Gathering in the homeroom, the teacher came in.

"Class, I have some very good news to give you! The school is having a Christmas ball!" The female teacher said excitedly. The class broke in to a great cheer. After the teacher had quieted them down a bit, she continued with what she was saying.

"There will also be a talent show at this ball." The teacher expected more applause, instead getting a silence.

"There will be a prize for the winner of the contest and you can enter as anything, a group individually and in anything you wish to do. As a little bonus, I'll give you this class to organize what you'll do!" The teacher said. The class broke up into groups and stated talking.

"What are ya going ta do, Yug?" Joey asked, overly excited about it. Yugi shrugged.

"I don't think I'll enter it." Yugi replied.

"Ah, kay… What about you Tristan?" Joey asked.

"Maybe I'll do some acting…" Tristan replied unsure.

"And what about ya, Tea?" Joey asked. Tea thought for a moment.

"Maybe I'll dance to All I want for Christmas…" Tea said. She had more in plan then dancing though. The choir she was in was singing it, so she planed on singing it as well.

"Who ya going ta dedicate it ta?" Joey asked, something of a smirk on his face. Tea blushed. She hadn't thought of that.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Tea said, smiling happily. She just decide to pretend she knew who she was going to dedicate it to. The gang split up and went to rehearse or, in Tea case, make up a costume for the performance. She didn't get very far seeing as the bell went as soon as she got some paper out.

--

Tea, finishing all her homework, got out a piece of paper and started drawing ideas for costumes.

She had already decided on a skirt, seeing as she want to wear shorts or jeans. After a few small designs, she decided it had to be semi short. Not exactly knee length, just a bit shorter. 'Now, for the colors. Red would be nice…but I think it needs something else… Silver fabric at the hem! That would look really nice if it stuck out just a little' She continued like that. Her final design was a long sleeve-less top with silver material at the end part (like at the armhole and at the bottom of the top) and a similar skirt with the base material being red. The top would have a nice silver star on it. Now…just to get it made. Next thing to come was practicing the song.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents under the Christmas Tree. I just want you for my own." Tea continued singing, not really paying attention to what she was thinking about. Her thought were on, not the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle- who see though she liked, but on to Seto. When she finished the song, she decided that she had done enough for one day.

--

The weeks flew by and the Christmas ball came so fast to Tea. It was going to be held in the schools gymnasium. When Tea entered, she looked around at the decoration. She was pretty sure Seto had a bit of a helping hand in this, seeing as it looked like she was still out side. The newly added carpet was a brilliant white and looked a lot like freshly fallen snow. The streamers colors varied. It looked beautiful all the same. Some mistletoe caught Tea's eye. It was in a corner and it almost looked like it wasn't supposed to be there. The person responsible for the Talent show came up to Tea.

"The person before you has canceled, so you're going first in the talent show, good luck." He quickly walked off. Tea stood there for a second, letting it sink in. She then hurried to the stage and put all the necessary items for the dance on stage and got a microphone set up. She sat on a small block with her back to the audience. She ran through the moves quickly. After the run through she got back into her starting position, waiting for the curtain to lift. The main electronics person then turned the speakers on and said something.

"This is God (1). The Talent show is about to begin." Tea toke a deep breath. She was ready and she was going to do this. The curtain rose and the music began.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas." Tea sang, turning to look at the audience over her shoulder.

"There's just one thing I need" She sang, turning to look the audience in the eye.

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree." She pointed towards a Christmas Tree on the stage.

I just want you for my own" She reached for the audience and then pulled her hand back and put it over her heart.

"More then you could even know. Make my wish come true…All I want for Christmas is you" She got up on the last beat of that verse of the song.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas." She waggled her finger at the audience.

"There's just one thing that I need." She sang making a one with her finger.

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas Tree" She pointed to the same tree as she did before.

"I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fire place" She stretched, over exaggerating putting a stocking up.

"Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day" She said, pretending to hold something with both hands out in front of her.

"I just want you for my own" She repeated the actions of the first verse.

"More then you could ever know." Her hands were a few centimeters away from her sides.

Make my wish come true…" She pointed to her self.

"All I want for Christmas is you" She pointed right at Seto Kaiba.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas." Her arms went to her sides with the lower part of the arm up.

"I won't even ask for snow." Tea did like rain drop with her fingers, moving down.

"I'm just going to keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe." She pointed to the mistletoe she spotted earlier.

"I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick" She pretended to have sent a letter off.

"I won't even stay awake to hear those magicreindeer click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight. What more can I do? All I want for Christmas is you" She swayed her body clicking her fingers.

"All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere." She raised her arms above her head and, on cue, the lights brightened.

"And the sound of children's laughter fills the air." She slowly lowered her arms so they were back at her side.

"And everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing." She looked as if she was ringing a bell.

"Santa won't you bring me the one thing I really need- won't you please bring my baby back to me?" She sang holding her hands together over her body.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas" She shook her finger at the adiunce.

"This all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby right outside my door." She made as if opening a door to her right.

"I just want him for my own, more then you could ever know." She put her hands behind her and swayed a little.

"Make my wish come true." Her hands were on her heart.

"All I want for Christmas is you." She pointed directly at Seto. Her song then ended. The crowd applauded. Tea got off the stage and Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Bakura came over to her.

"Dat…was great!"

"I never knew you could sing that well."

"What they said!"

"That was wonderful Tea! I'm sure you'll win first prize with that!" All her friends said at the same time. Tea just blushed.

"Thank you…" The night went on, and many other people did the talent contest but they had a lot to live up to, with Tea's performance. Tea just watched it all from a corner. Seto came to join her.

"That was an interesting performance." He said not looking at Tea. Tea blushed again and turned to look at Seto.

"Look up." Seto said, with a smirk on his face. Tea did and saw the mistletoe. Seto then bent down and gave Tea a light kiss.

The End

--

(1) Personal joke at my school…

cl: okay! This is probely really bad but I wanted to write it! I just got sudden inspiration.Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song All I want for Christmas or Yu-Gi-Oh unless I get it as a present, but that's unlikely…


End file.
